


⌜ two for one ⌟

by stillnotfictional



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert, Short Reader, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotfictional/pseuds/stillnotfictional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>because our time together is limited, and frankly, i want to enjoy every moment of it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	⌜ two for one ⌟

**Author's Note:**

> this story is also posted on wattpad and quotev. i hope you enjoy it <3 
> 
> haikyuu!! does not belong to me... unfortunately
> 
> lowercase intended.

her day was normal. her lunch was normal, her classes were normal, her friends were normal, her academic ability was normal. just one thing disrupted the normality; nishinoya yuu, her long time crush and best friend since elementary school. the two of them had always stuck together, going to same schools and so on. though in high school, the two of them had been separated due to the difference in academic ability ― she was placed in class 1-5, while he was in class 1-3. same in their second year, she was in 2-5 and he was in class 2-3.

 

“hey, [name]!” there it was, his cheerful voice calling out for her. turning around with a small smile, she was met with a boy ― just a centimeter taller than her ― with a bigger smile on his face. “i was looking for you!”

 

“sorry, sorry,” it was true; since they were both smaller than average (and they were in high school, too!), it was quite hard to find each other in a crowd if they ever got separated. “for what though, yuu?”

 

“i’m thinking of watching a movie today. wanna tag along?” he asked, his hands on his hips and a confident expression plastered onto his face. she couldn’t help but giggle at his small yet energetic form, and nodded yes.

 

“of course, yuu-chan~” that was a nickname that she rarely used. she had always called him that during their childhood years (and middle school years). nishinoya actually didn’t mind it, it was rather [name] who had been flustered whenever she used it ( _ “it’s childish, yuu!” _ ). but this time, a flash of pink crossed the male’s face, though it was gone as soon as it came. “when is it?”

 

“ah, i’ll pick you up at your house. there’s no practice today, so at around 5:45 maybe?” he shrugged. “after 5:30 and before 6:00.” [name] nodded, a small smile remaining on her face. it was rare that there was no practice for volleyball, especially with the spring tournament coming up. though, the rest of the volleyball would probably practice outside somewhere, somehow. it was actually really sweet of nishinoya to ditch the everyday practice for [name].

 

“alright, then! i’ll see you later, yuu!” she said, running off to her class before the bell rang. nishinoya stared at her retreating form, a slight smile remaining on his face. he would be waiting for tonight to come.

 

<<<<>>>>

 

he knocked on her door, and her mother answered. “good afternoon, [mother’s name]-kun!” he said, his energy never receding. “is [name] here?” as soon as he mentioned her name, footsteps were heard from the second floor.

 

“yuu!” a voice called out, and he involuntarily smiled. “i’m sorry, i was going to wait outside―”

 

“it’s fine, [name]! anyways, let’s go?” nishinoya held his air of confidence, but there was a little tiny nervousness in his voice. of course, she caught it ― she had been friends with the libero for a long time, after all. she took the cause of this nervousness for him being overly anxious for the movie. but as much as that was true ― he was impatient and wanted to see the movie right then ― there was another reason. this was the first movie they would watch alone.

 

just like a date.

 

he shook his head, [name] watching curiously. nishinoya always had a lot of thoughts in his mind (even though he was more of the loud type, he thought a lot). she didn’t ask for what he was thinking, for it could be anything from volleyball to something he ate for lunch. “let’s go, yuu!”

 

he led the way, and she jogged to catch up to the boy. “wait, what are we watching?”

 

<<<<>>>>

 

“that was so good!” he said, hanging onto the  _ o _ in the last word. he sounded so childish, and a few heads turned in their way, wondering why two short little kids were doing in the theater alone. [name] realized that they probably looked like mere junior high kids, and dragged the male away from the theater.

 

“it was, but you can’t shout like that, yuu!” she scolded, though there was a smile on her face. his smile was like a yawn; contagious. and you couldn’t stop it, no matter whatever you did. “they thought we were kids! two kids alone in a theater.”

 

“well, that’s their problem. we’re in second year of high school, [name]! we can do whatever we want!” nishinoya exclaimed, spreading his arms. “if they think we’re weird, that’s their problem, right?” [name] shook her head with a small smile still on her face.

 

“yeah, yeah. it’s getting kind of late, let’s head home?” that came out more like a question than a statement. true to her word, the sun couldn’t be seen over the tall trees, the sky was dyed in the crimson sunset in the west and the deep blue of night in the east. stars were barely visible, twinkling in the dark blue.

 

“alright, [name]-chan!” nishinoya smiled at the sky softly. “or do you want to come over to my house for dinner? my house is closer, and it  _ is _ getting a bit late,” he reasoned, and the girl nodded. this wasn’t an unusual thing ― they would go to each other’s house for dinner, and sometimes stay for the night. the sleepover part of it was less frequent these days, as both of them were getting older and in turn, busier.

 

“let me just call my parents, okay?” and she did just that. they didn’t object, and the two high schoolers cheered. nishinoya’s mother was an excellent cook, and would always go out of her way to prepare a large dinner, even through the time when she came very often. “thanks, yuu!”

 

“well, what are you waiting for?” he smiled, and held out his hand. without a moment’s hesitation, she took it, not realizing that this was a very intimate gesture that occurred between two  _ couples _ . not two best friends from childhood. the male didn’t expect her to grab his hand, though, and a crimson red passed through his face in a split second.

 

it was beginning to drizzle a little bit, so the two jogged to the boy’s house. and it seemed like a good thing that they decided to, because as soon as they shut the door, rain started pouring down from the grey sky. [name]’s [eye colour] eyes seemed to reflect the grey bleakness of the view outside the window, but a sparkle overtook it as soon as nishinoya led her inside.

 

there was already a dinner made for them ― noya had texted his mother as soon as [name] was done with calling hers ― and they were glad. even though they didn’t stand under the full-force rain, their clothes were still wet from the slow drizzle. “itadakimasu!” they chanted before digging in. the food was a lush feast, full of deliciousness that delighted their taste buds.

 

“nishinoya-san, this is as great as always!” [name] exclaimed, putting down her chopsticks. she glanced outside the window to check if the rain had calmed down a bit, but it showed no signs of slowing down. if any, the wind seemed to be blowing faster and the rain harder, and she couldn’t even see the next house.

 

“hey, [name], want to stay over?” nishinoya asked, noticing the girl look out at the window with a subconsciously worried expression. “i don’t think you should go outside in this weather.” of course, he worried about her a lot. she was his best friend, after all. he might feel a bit more towards her, but that totally wasn’t why he offered for her to stay.

 

“huh? can i?” she asked hopefully. nope, her little crush was definitely not the reason why she sounded so hopeful. not at  _ all _ . “i don’t have anything with me, though…”

 

“[name]-chan, you should stay,” yuu’s mother intervened. “i can call [mother’s name] for you, and i agree with yuu ― you shouldn’t go outside in this weather, after all.” nishinoya-san and [name]’s mother were also close friends, part of the reason being that they attended the same college and high school, and another being that nishinoya and [name] were very, very close, resulting in the parents being close.

 

“ah, if it’s okay with you… where should i sleep, then?” she asked. she would love to cuddle with noya again, just like they did when they were younger, but she was sure she would probably die of either embarrassment or feels. being close to him was one thing, and sleeping in his same bed was another. noticing nishinoya’s surprised look (probably because she just indirectly rejected sleeping in his room), she stuttered. “i-i mean, is it okay if i sleep in your room, yuu?”

 

“i’m fine with it,” he shrugged, and his mom giggled at her son’s expression, but nodded. “oh! [name], i have something to show you!” he dragged said girl upstairs, and his mother merely smiled at his back. she was actually surprised they weren’t dating yet, because both of them showed their affection to each other even in public. just like today, yuu took out [name] to the movies, and offered her to sleep with him when there was a slight problem (maybe the rain wasn’t that slight… but you know).

 

upstairs, after the two of them changed into clothes more suited to sleep, they were playing with a volleyball, lightly passing the ball back and forth. the girl also played volleyball ― though not in a club ― and was an excellent receiver and spiker. she could be a libero, even. she had been one in her grade school, throughout her first and second year, before they discovered her excellent spikes.

 

the volleyball was passed, and it would never go off course. each receive was perfect. they talked about random things ― what new games were trending, how the volleyball team was doing, and other things two normal high school kids would talk about. and of course, they had to run into the topic of romance.

 

“oh my god, they’re obvious,” [name] chuckled, but kept speaking. “they think nobody knows! how?”

 

“i don’t know, [name]. i don’t think anybody ever will,” yuu replied, and the two of them tried their hardest not to burst into loud laughter, though a bit escaped through yuu’s lips. it was pretty late at night, and they didn’t want to disrupt anyone’s sleep. the volleyball was left forgotten at the floor, discarded to the side as they decided it was probably making a lot of noise. suddenly, the girl yawned, and the boy followed. and in his mind, he was glad that this conversation would end soon, because from the way this was going, he was positive she would ask who  _ he _ liked. “we should sleep.”

  
“yeah,” she agreed quietly, then glanced up at the clock. “shoot, didn’t realize it was this late.” though nishinoya had a big enough bed for both of them, she insisted on sleeping on the floor ( _“besides, your sleeping habits are the worst,” she said teasingly_ ), and after a while, he had to comply to the girl’s firm decision. the two settled down, one on the bed and one on the futon that nishinoya-san was kind enough to place in yuu’s room for her, they drifted off to sleep slowly, darkness taking over their line of vision from the corner.


End file.
